Je suis maudit!
by Deathgothika
Summary: Que se passerait-il si vous arriviez à pénétrer dans la tombe d'un pirate protégée par une malédiction, qu'à l'intérieur vous passiez sous une échelle, rencontriez un chat noir et brisiez un miroir? Impossible me direz vous... Ace, lui, à réussi… OS Yaoi Marco X Ace


**Disclamer** : Ils ne sont pas à moi! (ne pas pleurer, ne pas pleurer, ne pas pleurer... Ouin!)

**Rating** : M **présence de Lime yaoi!**

**Pairing** : Ace X Marco

**Ndla**: Je dédis cet OS à _Inocencia. _Merci pour l'inspiration!

**Ndla bis**: Je n'ai pas eu de beta correction pour cet OS, je m'excuse donc si vous voyez des coquilles ou des choses incohérentes, j'ai essayer de m'appliquer au maximum ^^

Je remercie d'avance les rewiewers anonymes que je ne pourrais pas contacter.

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**Je suis maudit !**

- Vous êtes sur mon commandant ?

- Ce n'est quand même pas une petite phrase qui va vous faire peur ?!

Ace perdait patience. Sa division avait débarqué sur cette île au hasard pour se ravitailler en eau. Il avait eu la chance de tomber sur la cache d'un pirate mort depuis longtemps : le capitaine GoodLuck.

- Ce pirate était quand même le plus malchanceux de toutes les mers, il n'y a surement aucun trésor la dedans.

Le jeune commandant lança un regard noir à son subordonné. Il se retourna pour lire à nouveau l'inscription gravée au dessus de la grotte devant lui : « à toi qui pénètre chez moi pour voler mon trésor, subit ma malédiction à jamais ». S'il était noté qu'il y avait un trésor, c'est qu'il devait en avoir un !

- J'ai compris ! J'y vais seul ! Allez chercher de l'eau, bande de trouillards !

Sans plus attendre l'homme feu pénétra à l'intérieur devant les regards inquiets de ses nakamas.

* * *

Ace marchait d'un bon pas en se demandant si on ne lui avait pas refilé la division la plus peureuse de toute la flotte de Barbe Blanche. Il n'était pas superstitieux au point de laisser passer sa chance et de ne pas ramener un bonus à son père adoptif.

Le commandant augmenta la puissance de ses flammes quand il aperçut une ombre plus sombre au loin. Il s'arrêta, intrigué sur la présence de cet objet dans une tombe : une échelle, ou plutôt une dizaine d'échelles appuyées sur les murs de la grotte. Une caresse sur ses jambes le fit sursauter, il manqua brûler le chat noir qui venait de se frotter à lui et miaulait pour réclamer une caresse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais la toi ?

Il s'accroupit devant le félin, qui lui sauta carrément au visage.

- Ahh ! sale bête !

Le chat se mit à courir sans demander son reste et entraîna le commandant à sa suite, rageur de s'être laisser attendrir. Il ne fit pas attention quand il passa sous l'une des échelles installées devant lui.

Ace déboucha subitement dans une grande salle creusée dans la roche. Au milieu se trouvait un socle de pierre. Dessus, bien posé en évidence, était placé un Berry et un miroir.

- Génial ! Si ça ce trouve, je vais devoir m'excuser et dire que j'avais tort…

Ace s'avança. Pas de trace du chat noir. Il saisit le miroir et se regarda dedans. Heureusement qu'il était logia. Il avait évité les marques de griffures sur son visage qui lui aurait valu quelques moqueries. Un nouveau contact contre ses jambes le fit sursauter une nouvelle fois. Il lâcha carrément le miroir qui s'écrasa au sol, se brisant en morceaux.

- C'est pas vrai ! Maudite… Bête.

En réalité, il y avait maintenant deux chats noirs à ses pieds. Ils miaulèrent en même temps mais il n'allait pas se laisser avoir une seconde fois. Il ignora les deux félins et saisi le Berry pour le mettre dans sa poche en grommelant. Ses hommes avaient raison, il n'y avait aucun trésor la dedans.

Ace ressortit rapidement de cet endroit, les deux chats sur ses talons. Il avait essayé de les chasser, mais rien à faire, ils le suivaient toujours.

Il retrouva la lumière du jour et l'un de ses hommes l'attendait devant l'entrée en se rongeant l'ongle du pouce. Ace ne sut pas si c'était parce qu'il s'ennuyait ou s'il s'inquiétait pour lui. Le pirate se tourna vers lui.

- Alors ?

- Rien, vous aviez raison… Allez, ont mets les voiles ! Avant que ces chats m'adoptent complètement.

Le marin leva les sourcils et ne put s'empêcher de poser la question :

- Euh… quels chats commandants ?

Ace se retourna pour constater qu'il n'y avait effectivement plus trace des deux félins. Soupirant, il se tourna vers son nakama.

- Laisse tomber, on y va !

* * *

Enfin de retour sur le Mobydick. Il n'avait mis que deux jours pour le rejoindre, malgré le vent qui ne cessait de souffler depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'ile. Ace se dirigea directement vers son père pour lui faire son rapport.

- Tout va bien sur les îles de Aparato(1) et de Cosa(2). Aucun pirate n'a tenté de s'en emparer.

- Bien fils. Aucun problème en cours de route ?

Ace haussa les épaules.

- Rien de bien marquant…

Son second l'interrompit :

- Il est rentré dans la tombe du capitaine GoodLuck.

Ace lança un regard noir au pirate.

- Quoi !

Le cri l'obligea à se tourner vers Thatch qui arrivait sur le pont avec un air paniqué sur le visage. Le quatrième commandant de flotte se dirigea directement vers Ace et… lui cracha dessus.

- Non mais ça ne va pas Thatch ! T'es malade ?!

- C'est pour éloigner le mauvais sort !

Le jeune homme s'essuya le visage en râlant contre la superstition de son ami, sous le rire de Barbe Blanche. Le cri d'une mouette résonna dans l'air et Ace senti un léger choc sur son chapeau… Le brun retira son couvre chef pour constater les dégâts et se demanda ce que pouvait être le goût de la mouette grillée.

- La malédiction commence ! Ace à attraper la malchance ! hurla Thatch les bras levés au ciel.

- Ça suffit Thatch ! vous commencez à m'emmerder avec toutes ces conneries !

* * *

L'heure du repas arriva rapidement. Ace avait hâte de manger ce que Thatch avait préparé. Son cuisinier de flotte n'avait pas le même talent que le commandant. Il s'installa à sa place, aux côtés de Marco. Le blond lui lança un sourire.

- Attention Marco ! Ace à la malchance !

Le jeune leva les yeux au ciel. C'est pas vrai que Thatch recommençait avec ça.

- Bon sang Thatch ! Si j'avais la malchance, il serait en train de m'arriver plein de choses désagréables !

Et il planta sa cuillère dans la soupe devant lui, cognant le fond de l'assiette. L'ustensile se brisa net. Il souleva devant ses yeux le morceau qui lui restait dans la main, sous les rires et regards amusés des commandants présents.

- Je vous l'avais dit !

- Thatch ! ça suffit ! Je vais en chercher une autre.

Ace se leva et entra dans la cuisine. Il observa la piece et repéra aisément les bacs de couverts placés en hauteur sur une étagère devant lui. Il grimpa sur une cagette retournée et attrapa une cuillère. Le marchepied improvisé se brisa sous son poids et il tomba en arrière. Le brun attrapa par réflexe l'étagère qui se décrocha légèrement.

Allongé au sol, Ace vit lentement le morceau de bois s'arracher complètement et l'ensemble des bacs de couverts, ainsi qu'une collection d'assiettes lui tomber dessus dans un vacarme effrayant.

* * *

Le bruit d'objet tombant et se brisant au sol interrompit les conversations de l'ensemble des pirates présent dans la salle et un silence religieux s'installa. Tous se tournèrent vers la porte de la cuisine. Inquiet pour Ace, Marco se leva immédiatement suivi de Thatch, pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Les deux commandants trouvèrent l'homme feu allongé au sol, les bras croisés , observant le plafond au milieu des morceaux d'assiettes et des couverts éparpillés au sol. Thatch allait parler, mais la main d'Ace se leva, le doigt dressé.

- Ce n'est pas la malchance ! Juste le hasard ! Donc je ne veux rien entendre !

Marco s'avança, amusé, et tendit sa main à Ace pour qu'il puisse se relever. Thatch constatait les dégâts. Ace n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça !

- J'espère que tu n'as pas trop faim parce que tu vas me ranger tous ça ! Et immédiatement !

S'il y a bien une chose que le cuisinier ne supportait pas, c'est que l'on mette le bazar dans sa cambuse. Il se tourna sans rien ajouter pour retourner à son repas, laissant le premier commandant qui riait et le second complètement dépité.

Marco se tourna vers lui, compatissant.

- Je vais t'aider.

- Merci, grommela Ace

- Cache ta joie !

- Désolé, je crois que ce n'est pas ma journée…

* * *

- Enfin fini !

L'homme feu s'étira en rentrant dans la piece commune avec Marco. Il n'y avait plus personne. A leurs places se trouvaient les plats du repas avec un petit mot : « Ace n'a plus qu'à les réchauffer »

L'estomac du brun gargouilla fortement. Marco se contenta de sourire. Ace saisit les bols. Il se concentra pour ne pas faire complètement bruler la nourriture et tendit sa part à son « frère ».

- Tu n'es pas superstitieux.

C'était plus une constatation qu'une réelle question. Ace leva le nez de son repas et regarda le phénix.

- Et toi ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Ace haussa les épaules. Ils continuèrent leur repas, tranquillement rythmé par le bruit de leurs fourchettes et de leurs différentes conversations.

* * *

Le Mobydick accosta sur l'une des îles protégées par Barbe Blanche. Les Hommes furent accueilli par des acclamations de joies et de bonheur des habitants. La majorité des pirates se dirigèrent directement vers les différentes auberges et bars de la ville.

Ace se promenait sur le port. Depuis qu'il était revenu sur le Mobydick et après l'accident de la cuisine, Thatch ne l'avait pratiquement pas lâché. Enfin seul, il voulait décompresser un bon coup et oublier cette stupide histoire de malédiction. Il entendit à peine le cri qui tenta de l'alerter.

Un choc le propulsa vers l'avant suivit d'un énorme bruit. Le brun se retrouva bloqué sous un corps chaud. Il reconnut les flammes bleues qui l'entouraient. Marco se releva rapidement, le pouvoir de son fruit du démon s'éteignit.

Ace s'assit et regarda, effaré, le tas de bois vernis et de touches blanches et noir qui fut autrefois un piano. Il leva les yeux au ciel et vit les cordes qui devaient le retenir pour son embarquement. Des marins commencèrent à les entourer.

- Tout va bien ? Je suis désolé, nous aurions du nous douter qu'il serait trop lourd pour les cordages. Acceptez toutes nos excuses.

Ace se releva en rassurant les matelots. Plus de peur que de mal. Il croisa le regard inquiet de Marco et lui fit un sourire rassurant. Les marins s'éloignèrent, ils devaient maintenant expliquer à leur client pourquoi il ne serait pas livré.

- Tu es sur que ça va ?

- Oui, c'est bon Marco. Heureusement que tu étais la. Je l'aurais surement senti passer cette fois.

Ace se mit à rire. Le phénix ne trouva pas ça très drôle. L'homme feu s'agaça de l'attitude du premier commandant.

- C'est bon, je n'ai rien ! inutile de s'inquiéter et ne me parle pas de cette stupide malédiction !

- Je ne te quitte plus.

Ace sursauta et leva les sourcils. Marco reprit rapidement, conscient que ses paroles pourraient être mal interprétées.

- Je veux dire… Enfin bref, viens on va boire un coup !

* * *

- Un piano ?! c'est pire que je ne l'imaginais !

Assis à la terrasse d'un bar, Ace manqua de s'étouffer dans la mousse de sa bière. Le cuisinier repartait dans son délire.

- Je t'interdis de me cracher de nouveau dessus !

- C'est trop tard maintenant, ça ne servirait à rien ! Il te faut maintenant un, voir plusieurs portes bonheurs pour conjurer le sort !

Ace leva les yeux au ciel. Marco prit la parole.

- Je suis d'accord avec Thatch,

Ace le regarda de travers, attendant que le blond continu.

- Je veux dire que c'est trop étrange tout ce qu'il t'arrives en ce moment…

- Je n'ai fait tomber que des couverts et je ne suis aucunement responsable de cet accident de chargement! Il n'y a rien de malchanceux là dedans. C'est juste un H-A-S-A-R-D !

Ace croisa les bras, boudeur. Ces amis commençaient vraiment à lui taper sur les nerfs. Il repoussa brusquement sa chaise.

- Et puis merde !

Marco observa son petit frère disparaitre dans la foule.

- Arrête de le dévorer du regard comme ça !

Le phénix sursauta et se tourna vers son ami de toujours. Le sourire amusé de Thatch l'agaça. Le blond se leva à son tour pour suivre Ace.

- Et toi arrête de dire des conneries !

Thatch soupira. Ces deux la étaient vraiment aveugles…

* * *

- Tu veux que je porte ça ?!

Ace regarda effaré, le collier composé de fers à cheval que lui tendait Thatch avec un grand sourire. Il le passa autour de la tête du brun sans le prévenir, Ace perdit son équilibre à cause du poids et fut retenu de justesse par le phénix qui tourna la tête vers le cuisinier.

- Tu n'exagères pas un peu Thatch ?

- Non. Tiens j'ai trouvé ça, et ça et ça aussi !

Le quatrième commandant mit dans la main d'Ace un bouquet de trèfles à quatre feuilles, dans l'autre une patte de lapin. Il profita de la surprise de l'homme feu pour tamponner le chiffre sept sur son front. Ace partit cette fois ci en arrière et tomba lamentablement assis au sol.

Un flash sur le coté l'empêcha d'envoyer paitre le cuisinier. Curiel le photographia une nouvelle fois avec son appareil instantané et leva les clichés en l'air.

- Merci Ace ! c'est pour le mur de la honte !

Le commandant évita de justesse le geyser de feu que lui lança Ace et parti en riant. Les trèfles et la patte de lapin se mirent à bruler sous le regard horrifié de Thatch.

- Que ce passe t'il ici ?

Barbe Blanche avait quitté sa cabine. Il regarda alternativement ses trois fils. Ace, toujours au sol, se mit à le supplier.

- Pitié père ! Dites à Thatch d'arrêter avec cette idée stupide que je suis poursuivi par la malchance !

- Désolé fils, mais c'est à toi de lui prouver que ce qu'il pense est faux !

Ace commença à se relever en grommelant, il retira le lourd collier pour le donner à Marco et parti, sous le rire de son père et de l'ensemble des hommes d'équipage présents.

* * *

Ace s'effondra sur sa couchette en soupirant. Tout ça le fatiguait, un léger coup frappa à la porte. Il marmonna un « entrez » à peine audible, mais la porte s'ouvrit tout de même. Marco se tenait dans l'embrasure et n'osait pas entrer dans la cabine. Ace se redressa et agita la main dans une invitation silencieuse.

- Je te ramène ça.

Le phénix souleva le collier porte bonheur et Ace soupira en retombant en arrière.

- J'ai pas besoin de ce truc.

- Peut être, mais Thatch tiens à ce que tu l'ais. Tu ne le prends peut être pas au sérieux mais il s'inquiète réellement et ne cherche pas juste à te ridiculiser.

- Mouais… si tu le dis.

Marco observa le torse musclé de son frère qui se soulevait doucement au rythme de sa respiration. La question que lui posa Ace le sortit de ses pensées et il se rendit compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire.

- Autre chose ?

- Euh, non je te laisse.

- Ok ! je vais aller prendre une douche !

Ace se leva d'un bond pour se diriger vers son armoire. Il en sortit une serviette crème. Marco ne bougeait toujours pas. L'homme feu agita sa main devant son visage et le phénix réagit enfin. Il se retourna rapidement, sous l'œil étonné d'Ace qui se demandait ce qui arrivait au blond, et sans un mot sortit de la cabine.

Ace commença à se déshabiller quand un objet tomba de sa poche de pantalon pour rouler au sol. Il l'avait complètement oublié. Il ramassa le berry pour le poser sur la table. Un trésor ce truc… Remarque, si ce pirate était tellement malchanceux, pas étonnant qu'il considère une simple pièce comme une fortune.

Le jeune homme sortit de sa cabine, sa serviette autour des hanches et se dirigea directement vers la salle de bain situé au centre du couloir. Il ferma la porte, jeta le tissu-éponge sur une chaise et se glissa sous la douche. L'eau chaude délassait ses muscles et il appuya son front contre la paroi. L'eau devint tout à coup glaciale et il sursauta en glapissant. Il tourna les boutons dans l'espoir de faire revenir l'eau chaude, mais il n'y avait rien à faire.

- La douche est terminée on dirait.

Il allait saisir sa serviette quand la paroi à sa gauche vibra un instant avant de s'écrouler au sol. Ace regarda incrédule Vista, l'épée dégainée en avant.

- Euh désolé Ace, j'y suis allé un peu fort dans l'entrainement !

Des rires attirèrent l'attention du brun et il se souvint que les infirmières aimaient bien assister aux entrainements du commandant car elles trouvaient qu'il avait « une classe folle ». Puis il se rappela qu'il était complètement nu et que l'eau froide ne le mettais pas du tout en valeur, malgré le pouvoir du pyro-fruit. Ace saisit rapidement sa serviette avant de courir pour rejoindre sa cabine, complètement rouge de honte. Il s'appuya contre sa porte en marmonnant.

- Génial. En plus ces infirmières sont les pires commères que je connaisse…

Il finit de s'essuyer et se rhabilla rapidement. Il avait faim et sorti pour se diriger vers la cambuse. Ce n'était pas l'heure du repas, mais il allait bien trouver quelque chose à grignoter et surtout pour se remonter le moral.

Il entra dans la cuisine et ouvrit le frigo. Il trouva une boîte avec des spaghettis à l'intérieur. Ils devaient être aromatisés, surement au curry vu leur couleur, ou juste sautées. Il prit une fourchette et commença à mâcher une bonne part. Namyul entra à ce moment la.

- Euh Ace… Qu'est ce que tu fais avec mes vers pour la pêche ?

Ace se figea. Il regarda de nouveau dans la boite et vit effectivement que ce qu'il avait pris pour des spaghettis gigotaient. Il cracha immédiatement ce qu'il avait en bouche, lâcha le plat et saisit une bouteille sur le plan de travail pour se rincer la bouche. L'homme feu se mit à tousser fortement. Apparemment Thatch n'avait pas rangé son vinaigre blanc… Namyul se rapprocha, amusé par la situation, et lui tendit une bouteille d'eau.

- Tu devais vraiment avoir faim.

Ace lui lança un regard noir. Il remercia à peine l'homme poisson et se dirigea vers la sortie pour atteindre le pont. Il allait finir par croire qu'il était vraiment maudit par la malchance. Il arriva aux cotés de son père… et se prit une baffe monumentale qui l'envoya par-dessus bord.

* * *

Namyul, qui était allé chercher le second commandant, l'aida à remonter sur le pont. Ace cracha le reste d'eau de mer qu'il avait ingurgité et se tourna vers son père. Barbe Blanche retenait difficilement son rire et expliqua rapidement son geste.

- Une guêpe n'arrêtait pas de me tourner autour. J'ai voulu la chasser, désolé pour le dommage collatéral, fils.

- Pas grave, ce n'est pas comme ci je n'avais jamais reçu l'un de vos coups…

La remarque fit rire l'ensemble de l'équipage qui se rappelait les nombreuses fois ou Ace était passé par-dessus bord ou avait finit encastré dans le bateau.

- Je crois que je vais retourner à ma cabine…

- Ça ne va pas fils ?

- Si si, juste un peu fatigué…

Ace atteignit lentement sa cabine et s'écroula de nouveau sur son lit. Il prit son coussin et s'allongea sur le coté pour le serrer contre lui. Dormir, ne plus bouger et ne plus penser. C'est ça dont il avait besoin. Il s'endormit rapidement, bercer par le bruit des vagues qui passait à travers son hublot ouvert.

* * *

- Je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter. Il arrive de drôle de choses à Ace en ce moment.

Sirotant sa coupe de saké, Barbe Blanche faisait état de ses pensées à son premier commandant qui l'accompagnait avec un verre plus modeste que celui de son capitaine.

- Des couverts lui sont tombés dessus, un piano à manqué de l'écraser, il mange des vers, boit du vinaigre… sans parler de l'accident dans la salle de bain et que je l'ai envoyé par-dessus bord. Ça commence à faire beaucoup comme coïncidences.

- Je crois que vous avez raison père. Je vais aller voir comment il va.

Finissant son saké d'une traite, Marco se dirigea vers les quartiers réservés aux commandants. Il frappa quelques coups à la porte d'Ace mais ne reçu aucune réponse. Le brun devait surement dormir. Que faire ? Entrer et vérifier qu'il allait bien ? Oui, c'était le mieux. Marco tenta de pousser la porte mais elle était bloquée. Puis il sentit de l'eau couler sur ses pieds. Merde ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passait ?

Il recula, son bras se recouvra de flammes bleues et il envoya un coup dans la porte devant lui qui vola en éclat. Une vague d'eau le propulsa en arrière et il heurta le mur du couloir. Il frotta sa tête et vit Ace à quatre pattes au sol. Il toussait bruyamment. Ses poumons lui faisaient mal. Marco, rentra dans la cabine, il s'agenouilla pour le soulever et le cala contre lui, l'aidant à mieux respirer.

- Ace ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?!

- Une vague… Plusieurs vagues sont entrées par la fenêtre ouverte… rien pu faire.

Alerté par le bruit, Thatch arriva au moment ou Ace donna ses explications. Il observa l'inondation devant lui et les deux commandants enlacés. Ace s'agrippait aux épaules de Marco comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

- C'est pratiquement impossible qu'une chose comme ça arrive ! Alors là c'est trop pour n'être que le hasard !

Ace appuya un peu plus sa tête contre l'épaule de Marco qui n'osait pas faire un geste. Thatch avait raison. Cette fois ci, il avait bien faillit y rester.

- Il faut que l'on trouve une solution rapidement !

- Le berry…

- Quoi ?

Ace finit par lâcher le premier commandant qui le laissa faire, avec un regret inexpliqué au fond du cœur. Il s'assit au sol et désigna une pièce qui brillait doucement par terre.

- Il était dans la tombe. Je l'ai pris et emmené.

Marco allait ramasser la piece mais Ace l'arrêta en saisissant son poignet, envoyant des picotements dans le bras du blond.

- N'y touche pas ! il y a bien assez d'un malchanceux à bord…

- Il faut que l'on retourne sur cette île et que tu remettes ça là ou tu l'as pris. Je vais en parler à père. Marco, tu ferais mieux de l'installer dans ta cabine et de ne pas le laisser seul.

Le phénix acquiesça et Thatch fit demi-tour. Marco se releva et attrapa le bras d'Ace pour l'aider à se lever. Le brun le laissa faire, trop las pour faire quoi que ce soit. Il eut le réflexe de ramasser quand même le berry. Il observa un instant la pièce et constata les dégâts. Table renversée, lit imbibé d'eau, armoire porte ouverte qui laissait apercevoir ses vêtements. Il redressa la table et posa le berry dessus en évidence. Il ne voulait pas l'emmener dans la cabine de Marco. Cette pensée le fit sursauter, il se rendit compte qu'il allait dormir avec le premier commandant…

Il ressortit de la piece un peu gêné. Marco l'attendait dans le couloir, appuyé sur le mur. Des hommes arrivaient pour éponger l'eau.

- Ça va ?

- Euh, oui.

- Tu es sur ? Tu es un peu rouge.

- C'est rien, je crois que j'en ai vraiment marre…

- Aller viens. Je vais voir avec Thatch pour que tu manges dans ma cabine.

Ace hocha la tête, de plus en plus gêné. Et puis quoi ! Il se comportait comme une jeune fille amoureuse ! Il secoua la tête et suivit Marco qui avait ouvert sa porte située à l'autre bout du couloir. Le phénix avait la plus grande cabine, il en avait besoin pour stocker ses nombreuses cartes.

Ace pénétra à l'intérieur et s'assit lourdement sur le tabouret de la table de cartographie. Il posa ses coudes dessus et appuya sa tête dans ses mains. Marco le regarda faire, soucieux. Ace avait l'air complètement abattu.

- Tu ne préfère pas t'allonger ?

- Hmmm…

Thatch arriva à ce moment la.

- Père à ordonner que l'on se dirige sur cette île. Nous n'avons pas besoin de faire escale pour les stocks, nous devrions y être dans une semaine.

Ace se mit à gémir à cette nouvelle. Ses épaules se voutèrent un peu plus. Thatch s'avança et lui donna une violente tape sur l'épaule qui le fit sursauter. Il releva la tête et fusilla le cuisinier du regard.

- Ne fait pas cette tête ! Ça va s'arranger. En attendant tu ne dois plus rester seul un instant. Marco restera avec toi Vingt quatre heures sur Vingt quatre !

- Ça va être un peu compli… Thatch interrompit le phénix.

- Je vais vous chercher à manger !

- Mais…

Le cuisinier sortit de la cabine, il ricana dans le couloir. Il fallait au moins ça pour débloquer la situation entre ces deux là !

- Désolé de m'imposer comme ça…

Marco se tourna vers Ace et haussa les épaules.

- Ça ne me dérange pas.

- Et si ça te mets en danger ?

Marco réfléchit un instant.

- Je ne risque rien. Allez pousse toi, que je puisse calculer la route la plus courte pour cette île. Ils disent sept jours mais ont peux peut être faire mieux.

Ace se leva du tabouret pendant que Marco fouillait dans ses cartes. Le phénix en étala une sur la table et s'assit. Il sentit la chaleur d'Ace s'approcher de lui quand le brun se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour observer le plan. Le blond tenta au maximum d'ignorer les papillons qui dansaient dans son estomac et calcula rapidement le chemin qu'ils devaient emprunter.

- Si les conditions météo sont bonnes et si on ne rencontre pas d'obstacle du style Marine ou pirate ennemi, on devrait y être dans cinq jours.

Ace soupira, un peu plus soulagé. Le souffle caressa le cou de Marco et le commandant se mit à frissonner. Thatch revint à ce moment en poussant la porte d'un coup de pied, le plateau dans ses mains l'empêchant d'ouvrir correctement. Les deux commandants sursautèrent.

- Eh eh ! je dérange ?

- Imbécile ! Tiens prends ça et donne-le à père pour qu'il donne ses ordres. C'est le chemin le plus court que j'ai trouvé.

Thatch posa le plateau chargé sur une autre table et attrapa la carte que lui tendait Marco. Ace lui, lorgnait sur la nourriture et son estomac grogna bruyamment. Il avait une faim de loup ! Puis il remarqua une bombe de chantilly sur le plateau. Il la saisit et la montra à Thatch.

- C'est pour manger avec quoi ?

- Tu vas adorer ! C'est l'aliment qu'il faut pour se remonter le moral. Tu la manges à même l'embout ! (ndla: je vois les pervers(es) sourirent...)

Ace hocha la tête, ouvrit grand la bouche et appuya sur la gâchette, la bombe explosa, répandant de la mousse blanche sur son visage et son torse. Thatch éclata de rire et le brun grommela.

- Génial ton idée, je suis sur qu'une personne qui n'est pas rentrée dans une stupide tombe maudite serait autant en danger avec ce truc !

L'homme feu essuya son visage et passa sa main sur son torse pour ne rien perdre de la mousse sucrée. Il porta ses doigts à sa bouche sous les yeux captivé d'un certain phénix. Cinq jours, ça allait être très long !

* * *

Marco n'avait pas pu dormir la première nuit. Le phénix avait bien compris qu'il ne considérait plus Ace comme son petit frère et que celui ci ne le laissait pas indifférent. Il avait laissé son lit au brun. Il en installerait un autre pour lui dans la journée. En attendant il avait tracé ses cartes sous les ronflements réguliers de l'homme feu derrière lui. Il se retrouvait maintenant avec de belles cernes sous les yeux. Ace s'était réveillé tôt, contrairement à son habitude, et ils allèrent ensemble prendre le petit déjeuner. Thatch les accueillit d'un sourire.

- On dirait que la nuit à été courte.

Marco ignora la remarque du cuisinier et Ace ne chercha pas à en comprendre le sens, plus attiré par l'odeur du pain chaud sur la table. Il en attrapa un bout et se tourna vers Marco.

- Alors, c'est quoi le programme ?

- Il n'y a pas de programme. Tu fais juste attention et tout devrait bien se passer.

- L'homme feu lança un regard interrogateur au blond. Faire attention ? Mais à quoi ?

- Je ne vois pas ce qui peut m'arriver de plus…

* * *

- Je suis désolé fils, mais nous n'avons pas le choix…

Ace tendit son bras à Vista en grommelant. Ce n'était pas sa faute…

_Cette mouette avait commis l'acte de trop ! Elle allait grillée en enfer. Ace lança son fameux hiken vers elle. Le vent se mis à souffler, protégeant l'animal et envoyant les flammes directement sur une des voiles qui s'embrasa._

- Si tu ne peux plus contrôler ton fruit du démon, nous sommes obligés de le neutraliser.

- Et si vous avez besoin de moi ?!

Le jeune homme regarda le bracelet de granit marin attaché autour de son poignet.

- Cette équipage à survécu sans toi durant de nombreuse années, nous résisterons bien quelques jours de plus.

Les mots de son père adoptif blessèrent Ace dans sa fierté. Serrant les poings, il rentra dans le bateau.

Barbe Blanche soupira. Il ne voulait pas blesser son fils. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus que son bateau ne flambe sur une humeur de cette tête brulée.

* * *

Marco trouva Ace dans sa cabine en train d'essayer de remettre de l'ordre. Le berry toujours posé sur la table semblait les narguer.

- Dis-toi qu'il ne reste que…

- Quatre jours et demi… et j'ai déjà cramé l'une des voiles. C'est quoi la prochaine étape ? Je fais couler le bateau ou je tue l'un de vous ?!

Ace avait hurlé. Il donna un violent coup de pied vers le lit. Le cadre se brisa et il sentit un bout de bois pénétrer la chair de sa jambe. Ace serra les mâchoires et s'assit sur la chaise de la piece. Il appuya sa tête dans ses mains, ignorant sa blessure. Marco soupira.

- Fais voir.

L'homme feu ne dit rien et le blond s'agenouilla devant lui. Il enleva l'écharde effilée et appuya un mouchoir sur la petite plaie. Celle-ci arrêta rapidement de saigner. Marco se releva. Ace n'avait toujours pas bougé. L'instinct de protection du blond lui fit prendre le brun dans ses bras. Il le sentit se tendre à son contact et le jeune commandant lui rendit son étreinte, le serrant plus fort.

- Tu peux continuer à utiliser ma cabine si tu veux. Mais je t'interdis de toucher à mes cartes !

Ace se recula, surpris. Marco lui lança un sourire moqueur et le brun lui donna un coup de poing sur l'épaule. Le phénix se mit à rire et Ace répondit en grommelant.

- De toute façon, j'arriverai même à me couper avec du papier en ce moment.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui vais te contredire.

Puis Ace remarqua que le phénix le tenait toujours dans ses bras et que leurs visages étaient proches. Trop proches.

- Marco ?

Le blond ne bougea pas. Ace lui lança un regard interrogateur, penchant légèrement la tête sur le coté. Sans réfléchir, Marco posa ses lèvres sur celles de son cadet. Ce simple contact incita Ace à resserrer plus fortement le blond contre lui. Le phénix passa sa langue sur la lèvre du brun, demandant plus, et une langue pénétra sa bouche. Le ballet commença. Leur langue se lièrent et se délièrent dans une dance langoureuse. Ils ne s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre que lorsque le souffle leur manqua. Le vide se fit ressentir immédiatement et un second baiser, plus pressant, remplaça le premier. Ace se leva pour plaquer plus facilement son corps contre celui de Marco, laissant ses mains vagabonder contre le torse musclé devant lui. Le blond en fit de même, il attrapa la taille de son cadet pour le faire pivoter et le repousser sur le lit derrière eux. Splatch ! Le brun grimaça contre sa bouche. Marco se redressa.

- Désolé, j'avais oublié…

Le lit était encore complètement imbibé d'eau puis… Crack ! Le cadre finit de se briser et Marco se retint à temps pour ne pas écraser le brun de son poids en lui tombant dessus. Un sourire attendrit apparu sur ses lèvres quand le jeune homme commença à râler contre cette malchance qui ne voulait pas le quitter ne serait ce que quelques instants. Le blond saisit la main d'Ace pour l'aider à se redresser. Il en profita pour glisser à son oreille :

- Je te rappel que tu dors dans ma cabine en ce moment…

Puis devant l'air ahuri du brun et le léger rougissement qui apparut sur son visage il rajouta :

- Aller viens, on va manger un morceau.

* * *

Ace entra rageusement dans la pièce commune du bateau. La mouette avait encore frappé… il s'assit brutalement sur un des bancs qui se cassa net, le faisant tomber au sol.

- Bordel ! j'en ai marre ! Putain de journée !

Thatch arriva à ce moment avec une serviette humide, pour qu'Ace puisse essuyer le guano qu'il avait encore sur la tête. Il lâcha le tissu sur le visage du brun. Il s'en saisit et envoya un regard noir au cuisinier.

- De rien ! Si tu continue à briser les bancs comme ça, l'équipage va finir par manger par terre !

- Ah ah ah… On en à encore pour combien de temps de route ?

- Deux jours.

- Marco rentre quand ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu à hâte de le revoir ?

Le brun grommela une réponse que Thatch ne comprit pas. Ace s'assit, préférant rester au sol et s'essuya la tête avec la serviette.

Marco avait quitté le bateau deux jours plus tôt. Des pirates un peu trop prétentieux avaient tentés de s'en prendre à une des iles protégées par l'Empereur. Ne voulant pas retarder le voyage vers l'ile du Capitaine Goodluck, Marco s'était porté volontaire pour aller remettre à sa place l'équipage ennemi. Sa force suffisant largement.

- Il doit déjà être sur la route du retour. Tu veux retourner faire un tour sur le pont. Izou est prêt à te prêter une de ses vieilles ombrelles pour te protéger des attaques de ces sales piafs.

- Je serais encore plus ridicule qu'avec ton stupide collier.

- Alors essaye de te rendre utile sans tout briser autour de toi !

Thatch se retourna, vexé que son ami se moque encore de sa superstition. Surtout que finalement, c'est lui qui avait le plus raison dans cette histoire. Il entendit un craquement derrière lui et se retourna. Ace venait de briser la table en s'appuyant dessus pour se relever. Le faisant pester encore plus. Thatch soupira, oui, l'équipage allait réellement finir par manger à même le sol.

* * *

L'île de Goodluck était en vue et toujours pas de nouvelle de Marco. Ace était intenable. Il avait passé son temps à tourner en rond dans le bateau, passant de la cabine du premier commandant à la pièce commune puis dans les cales et ainsi de suite, heureusement sans créer de dégâts irréparables... Il ne pouvait même pas aider Thatch à faire l'inventaire. Le cuisinier l'avait fichu dehors quand il avait fait tomber les paquets de farine qu'il tenait dans les bras, et quand il avait voulu nettoyer, le manche du balai avait heurté les bouteilles d'huiles posées sur le plan de travail, le faisant glisser au sol. Il se retrouva finalement dans la cabine du blond et se coucha sur le lit en soupirant bruyamment. Il saisit le coussin sous sa tête pour le placer devant son visage. Il inspira fortement l'odeur de Marco présente sur l'oreiller.

Complètement absorbée, Ace n'entendit pas la porte de la cabine s'ouvrir et se refermer doucement. Il ne sentit pas plus la présence qui se posta à coté du lit et se pencha vers lui. Une main se posant sur son bras le fit sursauter. Il vira le coussin et se redressa brutalement. Bam ! Mauvaise idée.

La douleur résonna partout dans son crane. Il posa la main sur son nez engourdis par le choc. Il finit par redresser la tête et vit Marco qui posa sa main sur son front en grimaçant.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas pour me punir d'avoir été si long…

Ace en resta bouche bée, sa main retomba contre son corps. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir le phénix. Devant la tête de son cadet et malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait encore, Marco ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Ce fut apparemment le signal pour qu'Ace se jette dans ses bras avec quelques reproches tout de même.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué... Feu follet!

Ace se recula et grimaça devant le nouveau surnom que venait de lui attribuer le phénix. Celui-ci fit le tour d'horizon de sa chambre et sourit en constatant qu'il n'y avait aucun dégât.

- On dirait que tu à été sage! Tu crois que la couchette supportera ta malchance?

Sans attendre de réponse, Marco le repoussa sur le lit sans ménagement. Ace se contenta de lui lancer un sourire provocateur et s'allongea langoureusement sur le matelas, attisant l'envie du phénix. Quatre jours qu'il attendait ça. Son impatience lui avait fait régler assez vite le problème de l'invasion de l'île, mais les pirates avaient tenté une autre attaque qui l'avait retenu un peu plus longtemps.

- Tu sais Marco, nous ne sommes qu'à quelques heures de l'île de Goodluck. On peut attendre un peu si tu t'inquiète vraiment pour le mobilier.

Ace lui lança un sourire taquin en espérant tout de même que le phénix n'accepte pas cette idée.

- Pas la peine de te chercher une échappatoire!

Marco se plaça rapidement au dessus d'Ace et fondit sur sa bouche. Le brun passa ses bras au dessus de ses épaules pour approfondir le baiser. Marco se sépara de lui quand il sentit qu'ils manquèrent d'air. Il traça une ligne de baiser papillon le long de sa mâchoire puis sur la gorge de son cadet qui grognait d'appréciation et qui tentait de reprendre sa respiration, haletant. Marco ne tarda pas à descendre plus, mordillant la peau plus sensible du cou. Ses mains commencèrent leur découverte du torse d'Ace. Caressant les pectoraux, il pinça les morceaux de chair dressé d'excitation du brun, le faisant gémir de protestation. Il s'empara de nouveau de sa bouche et Ace tira sur les pans de la chemise de son aîné pour lui enlever son vêtement.

Marco appuya sa cuisse sur l'entrejambe du brun et sentit son érection naissante. Ace se cambra contre lui, l'incitant à aller plus loin. Le blond sourit et sa main continua sa descente. Retraçant les contours des abdominaux, pour arriver à la limite que lui imposait le pantalon. Il saisit la ceinture du brun et dans un mouvement sûr, la défit et le libéra de son vêtement. Il caressa la bosse à travers le tissus du boxer sombre et Ace gémit d'impatience et de plaisir qu'il n'arrivait plus à contenir.

Mais les bonnes choses ont toujours une fin… Des coups secs cognèrent à la porte les faisant tous les deux sursauter. La voix de Thatch résonna derrière le battant:

- On débarque dans cinq minutes! Alors magnez-vous!

La remarque fit rougir le brun et Marco lui lança un regard interrogateur. Ace commença à marmonner:

- Je croyais qu'il y avait encore des heures de voyage...

Marco lui lança un sourire prédateur, loin d'être refroidi par l'intervention du cuisinier. Il rapprocha sa bouche de l'oreille du brun, sa jambe appuya sur l'aine d'Ace.

- On peut en faire des choses en cinq minutes...

* * *

Ace et Marco se trouvait devant la porte de la tombe. Le blond lisait l'avertissement gravé sur le fronton au dessus de l'entrée.

- Et tu es rentré quand même ?

- Oui, bon ça va j'ai compris…

Ace croisa les bras vexé et Marco lui lança une claque sur les fesses pour l'obliger à avancer. Ace sursauta et protesta.

- Eh !

Marco lui sourit et commença à se diriger vers la tombe pour rentrer, Ace le retenu par le poignet.

- Tu ne va pas rentrer là dedans ?!

- Si, mais contrairement à toi, je vais faire attention ! Allez viens !

Ace soupira et alluma un feu pour les éclairer. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la grande salle. Ace se retourna en fronçant les sourcils.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Il y avait des échelles dans ce couloir et la il n'y à plus rien…

Puis il tourna la tête vers le socle. Les éclats du miroir avait disparu aussi. Le brun sursauta quand les deux chats noirs apparurent et contournèrent le socle en miaulant pour se diriger vers eux.

Marco se baissa avant qu'Ace puisse le prévenir et il caressa la tête du premier matou.

- Ba… Il se passe vraiment des trucs bizarres…

- Le berry était ou ?

- Sur le socle.

Marco se releva et Ace se dirigea au centre pour y reposer la piece. Il ferma les yeux instinctivement et rentra la tête dans les épaules.

Marco laissa échapper un léger rire. Ace rouvrit les yeux.

- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Allez viens on sort d'ici.

Ace jeta un regard autour de lui, méfiant.

- Cet endroit est vraiment trop étrange...

Puis il se décida à suivre le phénix qui commençait à se diriger vers la sortie. Une fois à l'extérieur, Ace se fit une réflexion. Il se tourna vers le premier commandant.

- Et si ça n'avait pas marché ?

- On va vite le savoir…

Une mouette passa au dessus d'eux. Ace se prépara à éviter l'impact mais le volatile se contenta de crier et de s'éloigner. Il poussa un cri de victoire et se jeta dans les bras de Marco. Le blond perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva avec Ace sur son estomac. Son cadet se pencha vers lui et dans un souffle lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Alors, ou en étions nous?

FIN

* * *

(1):Machin en espagnol

(2): Truc en espagnol

Merci Google trad!^^

Mon premier One Shot yaoi… Mon premier lime aussi… Alors rassurez moi, et envoyer moi vos commentaires ! ^^ (Même si vous n'avez pas aimé d'ailleurs…)

Bonne journée, soirée ou nuit !

DG


End file.
